Some embodiments described herein relate to providing update packages to embedded devices, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to providing update packages to embedded devices using a drone.
Internet of Things (IoT) has become a rapidly evolving paradigm in recent years. As such, multiple types of embedded devices having network connectivity are deployed for a plurality of applications ranging from home use, vehicle control through agriculture, water industries and other industrial applications to weather prediction, environmental and earth conservation applications.
Functionality of such embedded devices is also constantly increasing through software, firmware, middleware and/or the like and/or non-executable data such as map data and/or the like executed or used by processing resources integrated in the embedded devices. The software, firmware, middleware and/or data which are typically programmed into a persistent memory of the embedded devices may require updates after the embedded devices are deployed for a plurality of reasons, for example, increase functionality, add features, adapt to new operational conditions, resolve bugs, apply cyber security measures and/or the like.